


Ten Days

by geewritessometimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Lurv, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewritessometimes/pseuds/geewritessometimes
Summary: Finn is on a diplomatic tour and Poe is back home on base. Poe misses his sweetheart, so he gives him a jingle. Obviously they have hot steamy Force sex over the phone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, we're just gonna pretend that whole Zorii thing never happened.

Poe’s feeling antsy. 

Finn is away on a diplomatic tour of some of the Mid Rim planets, lobbying on behalf of the Resistance for the creation of a new Republic. He’s much more adept at the political stuff than Poe is, the way he just wiggles his way into everyone’s heart effortlessly, so he was the obvious choice to go. One of the Generals has to stay behind to keep things running on Ajan Kloss as the highest point of contact, so no matter how much Poe wants to go with him, he can’t. Duty first. He wonders if there will ever be a day where duty no longer needs to supersede their relationship. A day when their relationship can be the number one priority. At this rate, it’s not looking like it. They’ll both be five hundred years old by the time the whole galaxy is united in an alliance of peace. Though the Final Order has been destroyed and the galaxy finally purified once and for all of the Sith, sentient beings will still be sentient beings. The elite on former Sith-sympathetic planets who had once made a living by being in cahoots with the First Order have been notably difficult lately. The Resistance wants to try some of them for war crimes, but without a united Republic law code, it’s been tricky. Exploitation and power grabbing still endure on many planets. It’s a problem beyond any one man’s ability, but Poe will probably spend the rest of his life trying to root it out. 

All that is to say, Finn’s been gone for a little over a month now, and Poe misses him terribly. It’s a different kind of longing than he’s used to- it used to be that when Finn went on solo missions, Poe would be stricken with fear and anxiety every second he was gone, and often cried with sheer relief when Finn returned to him safely. The odds that he  _ wouldn’t  _ come back, especially at the apex of the war, were high enough that thinking about them made Poe sick to his stomach. Every time that they had to be apart during that dark period gave Poe such stress that it’s a miracle he didn’t start going gray. Now, though, there’s very little reason to be worried. Finn’s not in any danger anymore, and can safely traverse the galaxy without giving Poe an aneurysm. Consequently, the longing takes center stage whenever they’re separated now: Poe finds himself aching to be with Finn, missing him, thinking about him all day long and most of the night. They won- for all his hard work and sacrifice, the least he deserves is an idyllic life at the side of his lover. But, they’re now the two leaders of a Resistance which has become a political entity, and neither one of them truly wants to leave their life of public service, no matter how much they sometimes complain about it. So, Poe longs. 

This night has been especially hard. BB-8 is staying with Rey tonight (Poe sometimes wonders if he doesn’t like her more than his own master), and being in their quarters all alone is making Finn’s absence even more painful. No hum from his droid in his charging station, and no music of Finn’s quiet snoring beside him in bed. Just Poe Dameron. 

He lies back against his pillows with a sigh and flicks on his padd. Maybe Finn’s awake. He has no idea what time it is on Naboo, could be the middle of the night for all he knows, but he’s gonna try. He hits Finn’s number and puts him on speaker. One of the benefits of having your own quarters away from the rest of the Resistance bunks. It also means Poe can lounge around naked without fear of being spotted or spied on (he’s doing it now). Perks. 

It rings. And rings. Just when Poe is ready to give up and end the call, there’s a click, and a dearly-missed voice comes on the line. 

“Hey.” He can hear in his voice that Finn is smiling. 

Poe beams involuntarily. “Hey.” 

“What’s going on? How’s my favorite pilot?” 

“Oh, you know. Flying fast, breaking hearts.” Poe answers. It’s amazing how just hearing Finn has instantly boosted his mood. 

“Oh yeah? Planning on breaking this one too?” Finn asks. 

“Never.” 

Finn chuckles. “Any reason you called me? I’m not complaining.” 

“Just missed you. Dying over here without you.” Poe breathes. His voice usually gets a little breathy when saying things that make him emotional. When is he  _ not  _ emotional, though, honestly. 

“Aww.” Finn’s laughing. Then he gets serious. “I miss you too. So much. Life’s so boring without you. You know, I thought about you today.”

“Wow, I’m flattered.” 

“I’m serious. They gave us a tour of rural Naboo, you know, the meadows. It made me think of that mission to-“ 

“Da Poi!” Poe exclaims. “Aw, yeah.” 

“Our guide was telling us about the local ecology, but all I was thinking about was kissing you in the meadow, like we did there.” 

“Did more than kiss me, good lord…” Poe murmurs, grinning. 

“Well yeah. I thought about that too.” Finn admits. 

“Hot.” 

“Ha, sure.” 

“Personally, I’ve been thinking about our mission to Otho.” Poe wants to keep this line of conversation going, so he’s going to play his hand. 

Finn snorts. “The freezing to death part, or the sex part?” 

“The sex part, obviously. I blocked all the other shit out of my memory to save myself the PTSD. All I kept was the sex. You remember?” he draws out the word  _ remember  _ to give it some flirtatiousness. God he’s good. 

“How could I forget? Not a day goes by that I don’t think about you… you know.” Finn’s still so awkward with dirty talk, even after all this time. Poe loves him.

“Riding you like a fathier? Sexing you up all day, all night to keep us both warm?” Poe finishes the thought for him. 

“Yeah.” Finn’s voice has gone gravelly. 

“Yeah? I’ve been thinking about what I’m gonna do when you come home. Maybe I’ll reenact Otho. Maybe something else. What do you want to do?” 

“Mm. I’ve been. I’ve been thinking about… Er. I really, really wanna bend you over.” Finn answers. 

“Hot. Over what? The desk? The sink?” 

“Nah, I want you on your hands and knees on the bed.” 

“Damn, can do.” Poe finds himself scrambling into the described position. “Tell me what you’d do to me.” 

Finn rumbles. “I’d run my hands down your back to the dimples above your ass.” 

As he says it, Poe feels phantom hands touching him, sliding down his spine and coming to rest on his lower back. He groans. Finn always knows exactly what he wants without him even having to say it. They’ve discovered that Finn is Force-sensitive, and he’s been working with Rey to develop his abilities. Not as a Jedi, but just as Finn (which was how they both wanted it). They’ve noticed that his powers are particularly strong when it comes to his friends and the people he loves- he’s able to sense what they’re feeling, and apply the Force to them a lot more deftly than he can to himself or to anything else. He often uses it to mediate conflicts (which are not uncommon between Poe and Rey) or to give phantom shoulder-rubs to Rose when he notices she’s feeling stressed. He also uses it to put the moves on Poe when he can’t be there in person. Maybe it’s good that there are no more Jedi, because Poe’s not sure they would wholeheartedly approve of  _ that  _ particular use of the Force (but come on,  _ as if  _ Anakin and Padme didn’t have wacky Force sex, too...) Regardless, Finn continues to rub Poe’s back.

“Feel that?” Finn asks. He already knows. 

“Yeah. God, buddy. So hot.” 

“I’d touch your thighs, and then your ass.” Finn must be too shy to say exactly what he’s thinking, because Poe feels fingers sliding up and down his crack, brushing over the hole. 

“That’s my ass alright.” he giggles. 

“Do it how you like it.”

Then those fingers are sliding inside of him. Finn must be imaging two, because the stretch is notable. Poe moans. He knew calling Finn was a good idea. The fingers move slow at first, but then Finn’s giving him an aggressive finger-fucking, hard enough to jostle his whole body. He grabs at the sheets, moaning louder. He hopes Finn can feel just how turned on he is. 

He must, because he says, “Mm, Poe, I wish I was there.” 

“God, you have no idea. The things I would do to you. The things I’d beg you to do to me.” Poe answers, voice gaspy and desperate. 

“Yeah? What would you beg me for?” 

“Fuck me. Fuck me, please.” 

The phantom fingers withdraw immediately, and for a moment, Poe feels nothing at all, but then there’s the heavy pressure of something larger at his entrance. He whines, and it abruptly spears him in one single thrust. He screams. It starts fucking him good and hard, and now he’s got his face mushed into the mattress, holding on for dear life, moaning and gasping to high heaven and thanking the Force for his wonderful, beautiful, gifted boyfriend. 

“Ah,  _ ah,  _ Finn,  _ Finn- _ “ Poe feels two hands grip his hips. The thrusts get even harder. 

“Yeah? Good?” Finn pants. It must be taking significant concentration and effort on his part to be conjuring such an elaborate effect. Poe wonders if he’s jerking off, or if he’s just focused on pleasuring Poe. He doesn’t have the wherewithal to ask, not in this state. Either way, he’s planning on rewarding Finn  _ handsomely  _ for this when he gets back. 

“Fuck, yeah, so good,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck! _ ” Poe’s getting close. He’s pretty good at coming just from being fucked, likes it like that, but then he feels pressure on his dick. Ooh, Finn. Finn jerks him off, holds his hips, and fucks him all at the same time. How did Poe get so lucky? Poe comes a moment later with a drawn-out moan, all over the bedsheets. 

When it’s finally over, he gasps for breath, feeling the Force-touches leave his body and missing them a bit. He wants to say something, should really say something after just moaning for five minutes, should really thank Finn, but all he can do is pant. It’s Finn who eventually speaks. 

“You okay over there?” He sounds like he’s grinning. 

“Bluh. Guh.  _ Yeah.  _ Talented man, you are. Talented man Finn. Yeah.” Poe blabbers. “Was- was that, for you-“ 

“I was right behind you, if that’s what you’re asking. I could  _ feel  _ you.” Finn answers. Man, he knows Poe so well. “Ruined my nice shirt.” 

“Which one? The blue one?” Poe’s still got his ass in the air. Doesn’t care. 

“Yeah.”

Poe grins. “I like that one. You look cute in it.” 

“Thanks. Not as cute as you, though.” 

“Shut up.” 

“You.” 

“You.” 

“No.” 

“Ugh, I miss you so much.” Poe sighs. “How many more days?” 

“Ten.” Finn answers, sounding disheartened. 

“ _ Ugh.  _ I’ll never make it.” 

“I’ll give you a big old kiss when I see you again to make it up to you.” 

“Might need a little more than that.” Poe wiggles his butt. He feels a slap to his left buttcheek. He grins. 

“Oh, crap, I gotta go.” Finn says suddenly in a very different tone of voice. “The others are here.” 

“Here?”

“I’m in a break room.” 

“ _ What!  _ I thought you were in your room!” Poe’s flabbergasted. 

“Nope. Told you I missed you. Okay bye, I love you.” Finn hangs up. 

Poe blinks a few times, and then laughs out loud. 

Ten days, and he will be complete again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me when someone asks if I saw Poe flirting with Zorii:
> 
> https://i.axs.com/2018/05/54203-image_5afb3cba94a02.jpg


End file.
